I Got You
by LoveIsInBloom
Summary: Stella was in love with Charlie since the beginning. They were best friends, and she was always there when he needed her. But then she is left heartbroken when Mo starts dating him. Will Stella ever be with the one she loves? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

I Got You: Charlie and Stella Love Story

**This is my very first story, so if I'm horrible, I'm apologizing in advance. If you have any tips for me to improve my writing I'd appreciate it! But don't be rude, please, constructive criticism only! If I'm not horrible, then yay! :) I love Lemonade Mouth, so I hope you enjoy this story!**

Chapter 1: Heartache

Stella's POV

It was simple - I wasn't Mo.

Mo had the prettiest long brown hair. Mine was short and choppy. Mo made good grades, and respected teachers. I was rebellious and clueless.

Mohini Banjeree was perfect. And what was I? I was _Stella._

Guys were attracted to Mo like bees to honey, while I was some sort of repellent. So of course, I didn't get the guy I always wanted since that day in detention. That one day when fate changed my life.

This was always the answer my heart gave me when I asked myself, "Why her?" We became best friends, joined at the hip. I'd been with him through everything. The laughs, the crying. When he needed me, I'd run to him. If there was a blizzard outside, I'd still run with all the stamina I had.

There was a time when he really got hurt, and I was there to pick up the pieces.

_There was a knock on the door to my small apartment. I sprinted over to see who would be visiting me on a rainy day at 11:00 at night._

_I opened the door slowly to see the one guy that's been on my mind all day, standing right in front of me, soaking wet._

_Charlie Delgado. The man I was in love with._

_He looked more handsome then ever. With his hair sticking to his face and his shirt sticking to his body, I could've melted right at that moment._

_But instead of giving him a smile, I gasped at what else I saw. Charlie's face was also a little bloody, and I could see that he had a black eye. _

_"Charlie! What happened to you?"_

_"Can I come in, Stella?" Charlie sounded so broken. It broke my heart._

_"Uh, yeah." I stepped to the side to let him in the apartment. He brushed past me and stood awkwardly in the living room._

_"Who did this to you?" I asked, leaning towards him to gently touch his face. He flinched at my touch, and I immediately drew my hand back._

_"Ashley," Charlie whispered, so softly I had to strain to hear it._

_"Ashley? Your girlfriend Ashley? Why would she do this?" Ashley was his girlfriend of four months. They were so happy together, why would she hurt him? I swear, when I see her again, she's dead!_

_"She um, well she got mad at me because I was...spending so much time with you," Charlie answered._

_I felt horrible. "I'm the cause of this? Charlie, I'm so-"_

_"Don't be," He put a hand on my arm, and instantly I felt an electric shock fly up my arm. If only he felt it too. "It's not your fault."_

_"I still feel guilty, but okay. So she punched you in the face because of that?"_

_"No, I told Ashley that she had no problem with me and you being friends before, so she really shouldn't be jealous. Then, she punched me, threw stuff at me, and kicked me out of her house."_

_"That's awful! Ashley's stupid for doing that to you."_

_"I thought she was the one, Stella."_

_'Of course she's not the one. I am. And you're the one for me.' You don't know how badly I wanted to say that._

_Instead I said, "But she wasn't. I'm really sorry."_

_"I'll be fine. But for now, can I stay here?"_

_"Don't even have to ask me."_

I thought that once Ashley was gone, I would have a chance with him. But I was wrong.

So now, I had to listen to Mo go on and on and on about how Charlie was the perfect boyfriend.

We were currently in Dante's after we convinced them to let us eat there again. They finally let us, as long as we never performed there again.

I couldn't even eat my pizza while Mo was talking. "He's just so sweet! He gave me flowers today and-"

"Okay Mo, can you please just change the subject now?" I asked bitterly through my teeth.

"Alright, jeez, what's got you in such a mood?"

"I'm just...tired today, that's all," I lied.

"Oh. Well, do you think we should leave? It's getting pretty late. They should be closing soon," Mo pointed out.

"Yeah. Let's go to your place. Maybe we could ask Olivia if she wants to hang out."

"Okay."

So we got our stuff, and walked out of the restaurant. As soon as we were in my car, there were thankfully no stories about Charlie this time, and just about Lemonade Mouth.

I bet that's what you were wanting to know about. "How's Lemonade Mouth going?" As a matter of fact, it's been great! Even after all of us were done with college. We're twenty-somethings, but we're still going strong! Our world tour is over, and we're now back in our hometown, but still rehearsing and having band meetings and whatnot. Not a lot has changed. I've changed though, but just a little, becoming more mature, but still having that edginess of mine.

So anyway, once we got to Mo's house, I texted Olivia asking if she could come over. She replied with yes, and Mo and I sat in her living room eating popcorn and waiting for her.

Mo's doorbell rang, and she opened the door, revealing Olivia.

Now, we were all sitting on the floor, talking about what has been going on in our daily lives.

"So Olivia, about you and Wen..." Mo said.

"W-what about us?" Olivia asked nervously.

Here's something that really hasn't changed. Olivia and Wen. Those two were obviously head over heels for each other, yet they _still _haven't admitted it. If those two don't get together soon, I'm gonna do something about it. That's a promise. And I, Stella Yamada, do not break my promises.

"Are you kidding me? Olivia, you like Wen! It's so obvious! Admit it!" I demanded.

"Me and _Wen_? No, I mean I- Well, maybe a little- I-I no, I mean, no!" Olivia stammered.

"Livy's in denial!" Mo teased. Olivia blushed furiously.

"Can we talk about something else? Mo, tell me about you and Charlie!"

Great, thanks so much Olivia! I saw the empty bowl of popcorn, so I excused myself to make some more. That way I didn't have to hear Mo talk any more about Charlie. I couldn't hear it again.

I just couldn't take the heartache.

**That's it for the first chapter! Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! Back for another chapter. Before you read though, I just wanted to say that the title of this story is from Leona Lewis's song, "I Got You." Love it!**

Chapter 2: Jealousy

Stella's POV

Being in Lemonade Mouth just got ten times more complicated.

I can't rehearse with these guys if I have Mo and Charlie staring at each other all day! With each look, my jealousy gets stronger. I can't focus and it affects my guitar playing.

"Stella, you're playing it all wrong! What's up with you?" Wen yelled at me. I paid no attention to his sudden outburst, however, because I saw Charlie give Mo that look again.

"Stella, hello? Earth to Yamada!" I finally snapped out of my trance when I saw Scott wave his hand in front of my face. Yeah, that's right. Scott's still in the band. The reason he and Mo broke up again was just because they felt there was something missing from their relationship. No spark, if you know what I mean. But Scott's happily married now. But still, then Mo just had to go after my Charlie - hold up, _my _Charlie? Get a grip, Stella, he was never yours and he never will b- Okay, I should move on now!

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry! I just...I don't know." To be honest, I really didn't. I should be playing my music, I mean, that always makes me feel better. Instead, I keep watching Mo and Charlie stare at each other. It only makes me angrier and I shouldn't be doing it.

"We should probably take a break, guys," Scott suggested.

Olivia nodded, putting her mic back on its stand. "Good idea," she agreed.

I set my guitar down and sighed. "Hate my life," I muttered, thinking no one would hear me.

Unfortunately, Charlie heard. He walked over and put an arm around my waist. "And why does Stella hate her life?"

"Uh...no reason," I replied. Nice one, Stell. Keep going, you're doing just fine! Note the sarcasm. Can you blame me though? Charlie's arm is around my waist. When he touches me, all my self-confidence goes out the window, and I get all mushy inside. And if he wasn't holding me right now, I'd fall because my knees were failing to stay strong.

"Aw, c'mon, we're friends, right? You can tell me. What's on your mind?" Charlie asked. _Friends. _I officially hate that word. _Friends. _I want to be more, Charlie!

I bit my tounge to keep that previous sentence from coming out of my mouth, and instead responded with, "It's nothing, Charlie. I just keep screwing up with these songs."

"That's not the reason. I know you too well, Stella. I'll get it out of you eventually," Charlie declared.

"Well then, bring it on, Delgado," I challenged.

Charlie laughed. I just love his laugh. It's so adorable. Wait a minute, Stella never calls a guy adorable! Charlie definitely changed me. "Now, that's the Stella I know and love."

_I wish you could just love me the way I love you, _I thought.

Even though he could never love me that way, nonetheless, I smiled.

"Let's go. Everyone else is in the house," I said.

In the short five second walk into Wen's house (which was our rehearsal place), I fought the urge to grab Charlie's hand.

Luckily, that feeling was short lived once we got inside, where everyone was drinking our special trademark beverage - lemonade.

"Stella, you okay? You seem out of it today," Mo said.

"Yeah, I'm fine now."

"Guys, I've been thinking. We should probably come up with a new song, don't you think?" Olivia asked.

"Why? We have a ton of them already," Scott stated.

"Yeah," Charlie said, "But it has been a long time since we had a new single. I say we should."

The rest of us nodded. "Great! Wen, you'll help me write it, right?" Olivia glanced at Wen with pleading eyes.

"Sure, Liv," Wen replied. Of course.

But Mo shook her head. "No way! You gotta let someone else write it this time."

"Yeah. If we give you guys more alone time, who knows what'll happen?" I teased. Mo, Scott and Charlie laughed, while I smirked at Olivia and Wen's faces, which turned beet red.

"Ok, not funny! But who'll write it?" Olivia said.

"How 'bout I do it?"

The question came out of my mouth as soon as it popped up in my head. Everyone looked at me as if I had just grown another head - and another. "What?" they all said.

"I'll write a new song for us. What, you don't think I can?" I said, all of a sudden feeling a bit uneasy.

"No, it's just that, you know, it's not really like you," Wen said.

Charlie though, gave me a heart-melting smile. "I think you'll write an amazing song. Like I said, I know you too well."

That statement made my whole day. Charlie just had a way of making me feel great. "Aww, that's so sweet, Charlie," Mo said, giving Charlie a gentle kiss on the lips. That was the first time I saw them kiss. And it sickened me.

Something inside me just wanted to explode, and I couldn't take being there for another two seconds. "I feel sick. I'm going home." With that sentence, I ran out of the house, and straight to my car, ignoring my other bandmates that were calling my name constantly.

She kissed him. It should be me doing that. It should be me giving him loving glances all day, and receiving flowers from him. It should be me being able to call him mine. And Charlie should be with me. In love with _me._

I don't know what to do now. So many ideas swarmed around inside my head.

Should I quit Lemonade Mouth? No. Not after all we've been through. I love Lemonade Mouth too much. I can't just quit now.

Should I leave for a little while? No, how would that help? It would only leave me with my thoughts, and I can't be left alone with my thoughts for so long.

Should I just tell Charlie the truth?...I wish I could. But it would hurt Mo, and Charlie would probably hate me and never talk to me again, which would then leave me no choice but to quit Lemonade Mouth.

I finally arrived at my apartment building. I hopped out of the car, and slammed the door so hard I could've sworn I heard the window crack.

I ran up to my apartment, and opened my door, seeing the apartment neat because I had cleaned it before I left for Wen's house.

I took out my phone, which had about 100 messages from everybody. They must be worried sick. I only left the house like 10 minutes ago.

A few from Scott. I only read a couple, which said:

**Are you ok?**

**Why'd you leave?**

Wen's basically said the same thing. I also got a ton from Olivia.

**What's wrong with you?**

**Stella, talk to me.**

**Why'd you just walk out like that?**

**Is there something you're not telling us?**

Mo had about the same amount as Olivia.

**Stella, you've been acting weird all day. What's the matter?**

**You there?**

**Are you still gonna write the song? Please answer.**

Mo's last text made me wonder if they thought I was gonna quit or something. But then, I saw that I got the most messages from Charlie. I decided to read them all.

**You ok?**

**Something's wrong, Stella. And I'm gonna find out.**

**I hate that you're so upset. Talk to me, please.**

Tears started brewing in my eyes at his last message, but I didn't dare let them fall. I threw my phone across the room, and did the only thing I could do to get rid of my anger.

I grabbed a pillow off my couch, and started screaming into it. I screamed stuff like, "Why her?" "I HATE YOU MO!" and some other stuff that wasn't really nice either. I did this until my throat hurt, and then threw the pillow too. I yanked off the other pillows, the cushions, everything off the couch, until it looked like a huge mess.

It didn't get rid of all of my anger though. There had to be something else. So, I took a vase full of flowers off my kitchen table.

I stopped myself though, when I noticed the card that was in it. I recognized this vase of flowers as the yellow jasmines that was just one of the presents that everyone got for my birthday. I set the vase down, and took the card off.

_Happy Birthday Stells! Be heard, be strong, be proud!_

_- From all your fellow bandmates_

_P.S. This is Charlie. Hope your birthday is the best ever. You're the greatest friend anyone could ask for. :)_

Now, I couldn't help it. I started bawling right onto the card. The pain was worse than ever. I started rummaging through the kitchen drawers until I found a pair of huge pliers. I started cutting the buds off the flowers. Is it lame that while I was doing this, I was playing that stupid, "He loves me, he loves me not" game?

I kept going until I got to the two last buds. "He loves me..."

The last one. "He'll never love me..." I whispered. Snap. The last bud was cut off.

I dropped the pliers, and stood there, observing the mess of flower buds that were on my counter. They were scattered all over, but the stems I held in my hand. Those were dropped on the counter as well, and I didn't bother to pick up the pliers off the ground. All that was left was the vase.

With the kiss between Charlie and Mo in my mind, I picked up the vase, and walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room. I then proceeded to throw the vase at the nearest wall. It left a mess of glass and water on the floor. That represented what I thought of the kiss. It shattered my heart and made me want to cry a pool of tears.

Then realization came over me. I practically destroyed my own house just because I was jealous. "What have I done?" I whispered.

I can't believe I was so stupid. I've done stupid things before but _this, _this was just flat out insane. I should've done what those girly depressed chicks do, what do they do? Oh yeah, they watch sappy movies while crying into their popcorn, and occasionally throw it at the tv, yelling, "Liar! You don't love her, you never did!"

Ok, that seems too depressing, so instead I collapsed on the floor. As I laid there, I cried a river while trying to stare at the ceiling, but failing miserably due to the fact that my tears were blurring my vision.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door, and a muffled voice calling out, "Stella, open up!"

I recognized that voice immediately. Charlie.

I shot up, and not bothering to clean anything or fix my hair or wipe my face, I swung open the door as if nothing happened.

"Hey, why'd you - Stella, what happened?" Charlie's eyes went wide as he walked into the room and saw the big mess.

"I was robbed. Now, why are you here?" I said, growing just a little impatient. It's not like I didn't want him here, but I would like a little privacy for the day. My friends know that when something's up, they shouldn't come to visit. I want to be left alone, and they know to respect my space. Well, at least most of them know.

"I came to see what was wrong. And seeing that you killed your house, I'm gonna say it's a big problem."

I sighed. "Charlie, go away."

"No way. Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Can't you see that I don't wanna be bothered with? Just go! Go back to the band, go...back to Mo." I mumbled, taking a sudden interest in my shoes as I looked down.

"Mo? Stella," Charlie stepped towards me, taking two fingers and putting them under my chin as he lifted up my face, "What does that mean?"

"It, it means, um..."

Oh no. What was I supposed to say? I really blew it this time. I had to tell Charlie the truth now. I couldn't lie my way out of this one. Why did I have to open my big mouth and say that? Now he's gonna hate m-

"You know what? It doesn't matter," Charlie saved me. Phew. "Just tell me what's on your mind."

What's on your mind, Stella? Ooh! I suddenly had once of those light bulb moments. "Seeing you and Mo stare at each other, Scott and his wife, Olivia and Wen, I feel like a fifth wheel. I feel invisible." It was partially true. But I feel like a third wheel instead of a fifth.

"Stella, do you...want a...boyfriend?"

"Is it really a surprise?"

"Well, yeah."

"Ugh!" I groaned.

"I just mean...you're like a one-woman show. You always liked being single. What changed you?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know."

"You destroyed your apartment because of _that?_"

"I told you, I was robbed! The guy tried to take my Pillow Pet, I mean, can you blame me for trashing my home because of it?" I said overdramatically.

Charlie chuckled at my random humor. But no, it was nothing like the cute laugh he had years ago, this one was deep, alluring and, dare I say it...sexy. Yes, I dare said it. "There we go. There's the old Stella once again. Are you feeling good enough to come hang out with the band?"

My lips curved up into a smile. "Absolutely."

So we walked out the door, hand in hand, sparks flying everywhere as we did so. And we left behind the mess of glass, cut off flowers, and couch cushions to go eat with our friends. I was bombarded with questions, but I insisted that I was okay and told them not to worry. Then, all was well.

Well, all was well for the rest of that day at least.

"Stella! You ok? What happened back there?" Olivia asked as I sat down.

"Nothing, really," I reassured her.

"Actually, Stella here is lonely," Charlie smirked at me. I hid my face in my hands to hide the shame. And cue the rest of Lemonade Mouth teasing me to no end.

"Stella Yamada, looking for _love?" _Mo mocked.

"Not exactly looking…" I trailed off. I had already found it, I just didn't know what to do with it. Of course, I wasn't gonna tell them that, was I? Nope, I'll just mope and keep it to myself.

"Well, this is great news! We should totally find you someone!" Olivia squealed. And now let's cue Operation Find Stella A Man. Cause judging by the looks Mo and Olivia were giving me, they were already putting that operation in action.

"Ooh, how about that cute guy that we saw in the street yesterday?"

"No way, he's so not her type. That cashier from Berkley's?"

"He seems depressed all the time. How about Ray? He was mean in high school but now he's so-"

"Hold up! Ray Beech is never gonna get with this," I ran my hands down my body for emphasis. "Wen, Charlie, Scott, distract me from this…..this horror. Talk about football, the internet, Wen, tell us how you secretly write about how pretty Olivia is in your diary, just get me off their topic!"

Wen's face went as red as his hair for the second time today. "I do not write about how pretty Olivia is in a diary, let alone do I have one!"

I raised my eyebrows. "But you admit she's pretty?"

Wen shut up. Olivia looked at him, mouth slightly ajar. She looked at me then.

"Wow," I said, "and you try to find someone for me, when you can't declare your undying love for your painfully obvious crush?"

"Yeah, come on guys, it's time," Charlie backed me up.

"And I'm just gonna go to the bathroom. Mo, come with me!" And with that, she dragged Mo out by her hair, despite Mo's protests.

Wen soon did the same thing. "Scott, we need to talk!"

"Hey what about me…." Charlie started.

"You get used to it. Let's face it, we're outcasts." I sighed dramatically.

"So, we were thinking, since you seemed really down today, maybe we could have a get-together just for fun."

"We have those," I pointed out, "They're called band rehearsals."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "I mean, like a hangout."

"Or a sleepover!" I squealed.

"Sounds like a plan!" Charlie agreed.

When the rest of the band came back, we all agreed to have the sleepover take place at Mo's place. Scott's wife would we there, and even Ray, since Mo and Scott swore he's a good guy now. It was to take place this Friday. Sounds like this'll be an interesting night.

**So that's it! Sorry this took FOREVER, my computer was messed up. The next chapter will be very….interesting, and better than this one, which I think sucked. Yep, it sucks. But did you like it? **_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEEEEASE REVIEW! **_**They make the world go round and round like the wheels on a bus…..but faster! (I think.) Now that I'm making no sense, this author's note is over. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Accidents

Where do I start? The part where I freak out, or the part before I freak out?

Yeah, I'll just start from the beginning.

The party that all of us planned was going great. Once Ray was told about it, he was all for it. Mo became a clean freak, making sure everything was put up and perfect for the party. I tried to reassure her that we weren't inviting the entire world here, just the band, Scott's wife (Sabrina), and Ray. But no, Mo, being the stubborn one she was, insisted on making everything spotless.

I told myself over and over, and practically yelled it to myself at some point, that I was to not think about my feelings for Charlie the whole night. Or everything will go south. No sneaking glances at his face (or any part of his body...ahem, guilty as charged.) No thoughts of Charlie whatsoever. Even though it worked, he was still there, in the back of my mind.

Once I arrived at Mo's house, Mo and Olivia were there waiting on the porch.

"Hey, Stella! Come on, let's go inside and wait for everyone else," Mo greeted.

We stepped inside and I sprawled myself across the couch. I've been to Mo's house plenty of times, so she's used to it.

"So, when do you think the rest of the guys will get here?" I asked, not even caring about the blood rushing to my head considering I was upside down.

"Probably..." Mo was cut off when the bell rang. "Now."

She opened the door, and the guy I haven't seen in forever stepped inside. Ray Beech was in the building.

"Ray! It's been so long!" Mo tackled Ray in a hug.

"How ya doing, Mo?" Ray greeted with a smile. He walked over and hugged Olivia next. "Olivia, you look great." She blushed and smiled in return.

Then he saw me. "Yamada," I stood up and nodded at him. "How've you been?" Ray held out his arms for a hug, and I figured, what the hey? and reluctantly took it.

"Great. And you," I pulled away, giving him a quick once-over, "You've changed! Are you getting taller?"

"Sure am," Ray smirked. Ah, some of the old Ray was still there.

"Have you seen the guys yet?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, they're right outside," Ray replied.

And as if on cue, everyone else walked through the door. Scott, Sabrina, Charlie, and Wen all greeted us with hugs and whatnot. Charlie and Mo gave each oter a kiss, which I didn't approve of...but I pushed that thought aside.

"So who's ready to get this party started?" Ray cheered.

After a round of Never Have I Ever, Ray pulled me aside.

"Hey, I wanna show you something." Before I could think of anything to say, Ray was pulling me out of the house and towards his car.

"Ray what's goi-" I didn't finish my sentence when I saw Ray pull out bottles. Of vodka. Kill me now.

"No Ray."

"Come on, have a little fun," he whined.

"Not happening! You can't just expect Mo to allow something like-"

"I wasn't gonna tell her. We can spike the punch," Ray suggested.

"We're gonna get murdered. We're gonna get chopped into Stella and Ray pieces and we'll get fed to a cat. I don't wanna become cat kibble!"

"Stella, aren't you the rebellious one? The one who doesn't care about anything and just wants to let loose?" Ray interrogated.

I froze, realizing he was right. "Ugh, _fine," _I moaned. "But if I go through a cat's mouth and out his end zone, it's on you."

Ray chuckled. "Sounds fair."

We went around the back of Mo's house and into the door leading to the kitchen. Ray handed me a bottle, and I advanced towards the punch bowl, Ray making sure no one was observing the scene. Ray nodded at me, and I took that as my chance to pour the liquor into the bowl.

Once I was sure it had enough, I grabbed the big ladle, and staring stirring, mixing the drinks together. Then, I grabbed the bottle and ran back to Ray.

We put the drinks back in the car, and came back to the back door. Thankfully, no one even knew we were gone.

Ray grabbed two cups and filled them with the spiked punch. "Cheers," he said before giving me a cup. We clinked our glasses and downed the punch and vodka. It tasted...great. And I wanted more.

Pretty soon, everyone had the liquor in their system, except for Mo and Olivia. I think that once they figured out everyone was drunk, they steered clear. Olivia has never even touched a glass of liquor, and Mo...I think Mo was too mad.

"Stella, what did you do?" Mo demanded.

By now, I was pretty tipsy. "Aw, come on Mo," I slurred, "all Ray and I did was spike the punch. We wanted to have some fun. Wooooo!" I shouted.

"You are _so _gonna get it tomorrow," Mo threatened before storming up to her room.

Scott and Sabrina disappeared. They went into Mo's basement to make out, and then passed out. I should know, I followed them down there to cat call the entire time.

Olivia was taking care of Wen. "Well, since this party got a little out of control, I think I'm gonna drive Wen home." She slung Wen's arm around her shoulder, grabbed their stuff, then headed out.

Ray passed out in the kitchen. He had a little more liquor than everyone else. So now, it was me and Charlie.

"I...feel...so...weird," I slurred, spinning around the living room.

"Stella," Charlie grabbed my arm. I froze, turning to face him.

"Yessss?" I hissed like a snake.

"Heh, that was funny. What, what was I gonna say? Whoops, slipped my mind," Charlie started giggling like a maniac. Soon, I started joining him, and then we were in a laughing fit on the floor.

"Stop, can't breathe!" I giggled. Finally, we calmed down enough to speak.

"Charlie, are you and Mo...serious?" I had to ask the question.

"What do you mean?" He turned to face me on his side, his face about two inches from mine. I could feel his breath on my face.

"I mean...are you thinking of marrying her?"

Charlie just stared into my eyes. The question remained unanswered for minutes, which felt like hours. Finally, he spoke.

"I don't know what I want," he whispered. I felt his hand on my waist, pulling me in towards him. I closed my eyes, throwing my arms around his torso, and savoring the feeling of this proximity, knowing that it probably will never happen again.

"Can I..." Charlie started to ask, which made my eyes fly open. That's when I realized our faces were even closer, our noses grazing against each other. "Can I kiss you?"

In a matter of seconds, his lips were brushing against mine, and I sighed. His lips felt better than I ever imagined. Soft, smooth...and they were on mine. _Charlie _was kissing _me. _

The kiss started slow, our mouths just moved, like they were doing their own thing. Then it turrned hot, hungry, needy. I hitched a leg around Charlie's waist, earning a noise I didn't think Charlie could ever make. His tounge slid over my bottom lip, parting my lips and meeting my tounge.

"Mmm," I moaned, and Charlie flipped us so he was straddling me. His lips never left mine, and my hand found his hair, tangling themselves in his soft mane.

"_Stella," _Charlie moaned.

We kept kissing, a kiss that became all tounge and teeth. Charlie was growling and groaning, and oh let me tell you, he sounded _super sexy. _

Charlie pulled away, and I whimpered a little. "We can't do this here," Charlie said, looking in the direction of Mo's room.

I frowned, but nodded in agreement. Then, Charlie said the five words that led to the biggest life changing experience of my life: "Let's go to my house."

So, yeah.

That, my friend, is what led me here.

At Charlie's house.

In Charlie's bed.

With a massive hangover.

I was lying in bed, peacefully asleep with something warm next to me. My arm was around it, and my face was pressed against it. But that's when I realized...

I was pressed against a chest. A _bare _chest.

My eyes popped open, and they were about to pop out of my head.

I shifted far away from...Charlie?

No, no way. We couldn't have...wait.

I was wearing no clothes. He was wearing no clothes. Our hair was a disaster. Of course we did it.

Charlie's eyes started to stir open, and he sat up, wincing.

"God, my head," he muttered. He turned towards me. "Oh, hey Stella." Then he froze. "STELLA?"

I flinched. "Morning, Charlie."

He stood up, oblivious to the fact that he was completely naked. "What, no, we couldn't- what happened-"

"Ok, I'm just as freaked out as you are, but seriously, cover up!" I yelled. Charlie went pink as soon as he knew what I was talking about, and grabbed his boxers, slipping them on swiftly.

I grabbed a blanket, and stood up, ignoring my pounding head. "Look, maybe it never happened. I mean, we can't just assume that because we're both naked and in bed together that-"

"Um, Stella," Charlie picked up a condom packet, holding it up in the air.

"Oh...yeah. We had sex."

"God, Mo is gonna kill me! She'll never talk to me again!" Charlie rambled.

"Hey, she can't kill you. I mean, we were both drunk..."

"We were drunk," Charlie repeated.

"We had no clue what was happening, and maybe there was some...tension that needed to be released? So it happened."

Charlie sighed. "You're right. You're right. And, it's better you than a complete stranger, right?"

"Yeah...now you're getting it. Just look at the bright side."

I scooped up my clothes. "Look, I'm really sorry Charlie. Ray and I spiked the punch, so it's my fault that we even kissed in the first place. I feel terrible."

"Stella, don't be. You didn't know any of this was gonna happen," Charlie reassured me.

"I'm gonna go. You gotta tell Mo though," I said before going to the bathroom to change.

Then I walked back in Charlie's room, where he was fully clothed again. "Yeah," I said awkwardly, "I need a ride."

So now, we're in the car, where I was freaking out.

Charlie and I had sex. While he was with Mo.

My life...officially screwed up.

**Told you the next chapter was interesting! Wow, 2 chapters in one day! (Although this one's not as long.) Well, it's my treat for making you wait so long! Okay, it's getting super late, so I should hit the sack. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Arguments

Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me. Come on Charlie, say something, anything.

I couldn't take any of this silence on our way to Mo's house. I was shaking. Why wouldn't he just make a sound, just _do something?_

"Charlie," I guess I had to be the one to break the silence, "we don't have to tell Mo. We can just pretend last night never happened. I just don't want this to ruin our friendship."

"No!" Charlie blurted. "This could never ruin our friendship. I care too much about you to just throw away everything over an incident like that."

"But it was our first time, and we shouldn't have wasted it on each other!" I protested.

Charlie snuck a glance at me for a second, his eyes wide. What was he staring at me like that for? It was the truth...right?

"Whoa, Stella. It wasn't my first time...you were a virgin?"

Once I had time to process what I had said, my hand flew over my mouth. Oops. That wasn't supposed to have been said. I slowly nodded.

Charlie didn't say anything, again. I didn't even think he was breathing.

"I...So you're saying I was your first time? I took your virginity?"

I sighed. "Charlie, please, don't..." I glanced at Mo's house. We were here. It was now or never.

We walked out of the car, and met halfway on our way to the door. Charlie glanced over at me, then looked down, fidgeting with his jacket. I've had the urge for a long time now, but this time, he needed it instead of me. I reached over, and grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. I think that gave him more confidence, because he started walking again towards the front porch, his hand never leaving mine. It felt amazing. _He _felt amazing. Especially from last night, but I knew it wasn't real. It wasn't right.

Once we reached the door, I let go of his hand. "Ready?"

Charlie nodded. His hand slowly raised up, and softly knocked on the door. The door slung open, and an angry Mohini stood in front of us with her arms folded. We were in _deep _trouble. You could just feel the tension.

"Come in, we need to talk," was all she said before stepping aside.

Charlie and I strolled inside. Everyone we saw from last night was here. And almost everyone looked terrible. Sabrina was leaning on Scott, who was holding his head in pain. Ray leaned up from the couch when he saw us, and winced, rubbing his forehead. Wen's head was on Olivia's lap, and Olivia was stroking his hair. It would've been considered romantic if you didn't know Wen was seriously drunk last night.

"Ray, Stella," Mo started. I smell lecture. "Can I just ask why? Why would you do this? What on Earth was going through your head?"

I did what I usually do - blamed it on someone else. "It was Ray's idea! He forced me into it!"

Ray seemed unfazed by this, only focusing on the fact that his head was pounding worse tan mine. "Thank you, Stella," he muttered.

"Stella!" Mo growled. "You seriously went too far with this! Spiking the punch? I mean, sometimes we have liquor, but only on special occasions! I mean, look at everyone!" Mo then proceeded to walk towards Charlie. "You ok, Charlie?" He nodded, and she pressed a kiss to his forehead. I winced like Ray did, and looked down.

"Speaking of, what did you two do last night? I came downstairs and you were gone." Mo glared at me.

Charlie looked towards me with a knowing look. "Look, Mo, I...I-I..."

I couldn't let their relationship fall apart, even though I really didn't like it. "We just went to Charlie's house and randomly sang Disney songs, okay? No big deal."

"No big de...Stella, I can't believe you went drunk driving!"

"Mo-"

"Out of all the things you've done, this has to be the most reckless thing ever!"

"I know, and-"

"I swear, sometimes you can be so careless and stupid!"

What? What gave her the right to say that? Yes, I can make mistakes, but I always learn from them! "Mo! You wanna know what I can't believe? _I _can't believe that you're yelling at me like this, when really you should've paid attention to what was going on and took care of us! But no, you just stormed upstairs without even checking on Charlie!"

Mo's mouth went agape, but she closed it quickly, obviously wanting the last word. "Well, none of this would've happened if you and Ray didn't-"

"I know! I know it was stupid, and I would be mad if it was you, but at least I would've taken care of everyone and made sure they didn't wander off, like how Charlie and I went off drunk driving! At least I would've been there for you! Why do you always treat me like I'm 8 years old? You're the most bossy and uptight person I've ever met!"

I started stomping towards the door, when I heard Mo say, "Stella!"

The sound of my name whirled me around. "You know, I wouldn't have to be bossy if you weren't so out of control!"

Mo was unbelieveable. I scoffed. "Out of control? Last night was so out of control and you didn't do a thing about it. Maybe I'm not the only careless one!"

I took a chance to look at everybody, and they were all wide awake with wide eyes. Charlie, however, was pleading me with his eyes to stay, to not do what I was doing.

I shook my head, turned towards the door with my head down, and put my hand on the doorknob. But before leaving, I whispered, "Oh, and by the way? Charlie and I had sex last night. _That's _what happened." Then I proceeded to open the door, and slam it on my way out.

_**NO ONE'S POV**_

"...Charlie and I had sex last night. _That's _what happened."

After Stella was gone, everything became an eerie silence. The whole gang forgot about the pain going through their heads. Charlie had tears glistening in his eyes as he looked at Mo, whose expression was unreadable.

"Is it true, Charlie?" Mo mumbled.

Charlie was mad at Stella for blurting it out, but he knew it had to be said. "Mo, it was a mistake. Please, we were drunk." But Mo was walking away. He called out again. "Mo, Mo...Wait, Mo."

Then Charlie was out. He was walking towards his car, cursing at himself for letting this happen. He knew it was all an accident, but he couldn't help but feel a little bit responsible. But that's not really what he was that upset about.

Once Charlie was at his car door, he drew his fist back, and punched the car like he had an iron fist. He opened the door, ignoring his throbbing hand, and slammed it with a ton of force.

He couldn't bring himself to even start the car. He wasn't just upset about seeing Mo's heart break just a few seconds ago.

Charlie was upset with himself. Because last night was one of the best nights of his life.

This was the wrong girl. This was Stella. It was a drunken mistake. If it were anybody, it should've been Mo. He loved Mo. Right? Stella was his best friend, nothing more.

So why does he all of a sudden feel so strange around her?

_Maybe, _he told himself, _maybe it's just a fling. You're in love with Mo. Don't let something as stupid as a one night stand change that. _

Charlie believed his mind, deciding it was nothing. He still loved Mo, and would still be faithful to her. He just hoped it wouldn't be the end of their relationship.

Meanwhile, Mo was upstairs, crying her heart out.

Charlie and Stella had their first time together, before Charlie and _Mo _had _their _first time.

Mo knew it was just an accident, but she knew she could've stopped them from leaving. She could've even stopped Ray and Stella from getting everyone drunk in the first place, had she known what they were doing. This whole party was her idea, and she shouldn't have suggested it. It was her fault. It was Ray's fault. And it was Stella's fault.

Stella...she was reckless, rebellious, but she was her own person. Stella was right. Mo was too bossy and uptight. Mo knew she shouldn't have started that argument with Stella, and now she probably won't forgive her. And Charlie must think Mo wouldn't forgive him.

She just didn't know. She didn't know what to do anymore. Everything was falling apart. What would happen with Stella and Mo's friendship? With Mo and Charlie's relationship? With Lemonade Mouth? Mo knew that all these problems wouldn't solve themselves on their own. Something had to be done.

But she still didn't know what to do.

Scott and Sabrina left after Olivia ran upstairs to talk to Mo.

"Are they gonna be ok?" asked Sabrina as they got into the car.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. They'll get over it eventually." Scott started the car, and they were on their way home.

"Scott, this isn't something they'll just 'get over.' This is serious. We gotta do something about this."

"You're right," Scott agreed. "But what are we gonna do?"

Sabrina thought about this. They can't just sit around and do nothing, but yet, they couldn't get to involved in their business either. But they could give some advice and cheer them up. But who to talk to? Olivia was talking to Mo. And maybe Ray should be the one to talk to Stella.

"We could start by talking to Charlie," Sabrina suggested.

"Ok. I hope everything will turn out fine. This could mean the end of Lemonade Mouth."

"Don't say that! You guys have been together for so long. 'More Than A Band', remember?" Sabrina encouraged.

Scott smiled. "We are, aren't we? Now let's go talk to Charlie."

Olivia knocked on Mo's door. "Mo? You ok? Open the door. I wanna talk to you."

Mo swung the door open, and invited Olivia inside.

"Mo, you know Charlie wouldn't do this on purpose."

"Yeah," Mo sputtered, "but then there's Stella and the big fight. She was right Olivia! Now, she won't talk to me. I know it. I wanna apologize, but what if she doesn't forgive me?"

Olivia wrapped her arms around her friend, seeing that she was crying again. "Mo, since when have we lived our lives saying, 'What if?' Stella will forgive you. You know, as long as you admit she's right." Olivia pulled away, and Mo giggled. "But seriously, we're all best friends. Whether it takes 2 hours or 2 years, we'll let go of the past. Trust me Mo, everything will turn out fine."

"I hope you're right."

"Me too," Olivia replied, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have something to take care of."

She started leaving. "Wait," Mo called out, "Did something happen last night? Did Wen do something?"

"I'll fill you in later. Gotta go."

Olivia walked downstairs to find Wen walking out the door. She ran to catch up with him, almost tripping in the process.

"Wen," she called his name.

Wen turned around. "Yeah?"

Olivia stepped towards him, feeling shaky and nervous, almost as nervous as in high school, before they peformed "Determinate" for the first time. "Wen...do you remember anything that happened last night?"

Wen furrowed his eyebrows. "No. Why, what'd I do? Did I do something wrong? Olivia, I'm so sorry if I did any-"

"You're rambling," Olivia giggled.

"Oh," Wen blushed, "Sorry. But I don't remember a thing."

Olivia frowned. "Um, ok. It's ok, I'll just..."

"Liv?"

Olivia looked up at Wen. "Tell me what happened?"

Olivia took a deep breath, then started telling him everything.

_"Why do we have to leave? I was having fuuuun," Wen whined._

_"Come on, I'm taking you to my place, you can stay there."_

_"But my car! That's my baby!" Wen made grabby hands towards his car, and Olivia giggled._

_"No Wen." She continued walking towards her car, and once there she opened the passenger door for Wen. Wen slipped inside and Olivia closed his door. She slipped their sleeping bags and other items in the backseat, careful not to drop anything._

_She slipped into the driver's seat, turned the key in the ignition, and started to drive._

_"I like your hair," Wen said, his hand running through Olivia's long blonde locks. "It's soft, like a pillow."_

_"Uh...thanks, Wen." As strange as it was, Wen's hand in Olivia's hair felt nice. Even though he was drunk, it felt really nice. She wished it were real._

_Soon enough, they were at Olivia's house, which wasn't far from Gram's, of course. Olivia helped Wen into the house, and set him down on the couch. Then, she ran back out to get their stuff and bring it in._

_Once she set her stuff down, Wen motioned her to come towards him. She sat down next to him on the couch._

_"Liv, can I be honest?"_

_Olivia looked confused. "Uh, s-sure, Wen."_

_Wen didn't say anything. Olivia closed her eyes for a moment, and then she felt it. A pair of lips on hers._

_Olivia savored the feeling of Wen's soft lips, and found herself lost in his kiss. Wen tangled his hands once again in her hair, and that's when Olivia tasted the alcohol on his lips, and snapped back into reality. She pulled back and stared into Wen's eyes._

_"No."_

_"Why not?" Wen whispered._

_"Because you're drunk. This isn't real."_

_"Olivia," Wen said, "Please. I'm in love with you."_

_"No, Wen-"_

_"Ever since the day we met, I've been crazy about you," Wen used one hand to softly stroke her cheek._

_"I-I don't believe that."_

_"It doesn't matter. But it's true. Drunk or not, I love you, Olivia. Your voice, your eyes, how shy you are, the way you blush...and your smile. I've always loved your smile."_

_Olivia was silent, so Wen took that as his chance to continue. "I'm sorry that I had to be drunk to tell you. Olivia, tell me you feel the same way."_

_Olivia gulped. What was she supposed to say to the love of her life, if he won't remember it the next day? "Look, Wen...I have feelings for you. I do. But I don't know if what you're saying is true."_

_Wen dropped his hands. "It's ok. I get it."_

_"Why don't you get some rest? You must be tired."_

_Wen laid down, and Olivia walked towards her room._

_She plopped down on her bed, taking two fingers and touching her lips._

Olivia looked down a she finished, and Wen was frozen.

"Olivia, I'm sorry, I-"

"It's fine. But I just wanna know, is it true?"

Wen didn't speak for a minute. Olivia knew it. Wen didn't love her.

"I knew it," Olivia said before turning to leave.

Wen grabbed her arm, spun her around, and pressed his lips to hers.

Olivia sighed, wrapping her arms around Wen's neck. This was the kiss she wanted. This was the kiss she finally got.

After what seemed like forever, Wen pulled away. "I love you," he finally said.

"You mean that? I mean, I love you too," Olivia blushed.

Wen smiled. "I really do love it when you blush."

Ray was the last to leave.

This was all his fault. He didn't care who blamed themselves. Stella, Mo, Charlie...it was his fault. And he felt terrible. He was gonna fix this. He was gonna let everyone know how guilty he was, and how he's beating himself up for tearing a friendship, relationship, and band apart.

Ray didn't care how long it took. He would bring everyone together if that was the last thing he did. Ray remembered when he was out to destroy Lemonade Mouth. Oh, the irony. But now wasn't the time for jokes. Ray had gotten everyone in this soap opera scenario and was going to give it a happy ending.

He would start by talking to Stella.

**R&R! -LoveIsInBloom**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Surprise

Stella was a wall. And not just a brick wall. A strong, shiny, titanium wall.

Ray knew it would take a lot of pushing, and a _lot _of pushing, to get through to Stella. But he would try. Stubborn as she was, he was just as stubborn. She was like...him,in a way. But the female version. So if that was the case, then Ray knew her strengths and weaknesses. He really hoped this would be as easy as it seemed. He wanted to make things okay again soon, and he didn't need yelling. His head hurt, bad. He brought this on himself.

So, here he was, right outside Stella's apartment door (Ray had no idea which apartment was hers, so it took a bit of searching), ready to take full blame and make an attempt to get her to crack. Here goes nothing.

Ray knocked on Stella's door. "Stella, open up! It's Ray."

When the door opened...the wall fell down. This was probably the most vulnerable Stella ever was. You could tell she had been crying, big time. Her eyes were puffy and her face was red. It almost made Ray cry himself. He caused this, he knew it.

"I'm sorry," he blurted. Ray came up with an entire speech on the way here, but now those two words seemed to be the only thing he could say.

"What?" Stella whispered.

"Can I come in?"

Stella stepped aside to let him through. Ray walked in and sat down on her couch. She came to sit next to him.

"Ray, you don't have to-"

"No. I do. I forced you to spike the punch. I made you feel like you ruined everything. But you didn't. I'm the idiot who caused all this, and I wanna fix it."

"Stop."

Ray froze at her command. "What, Stella?"

She turned to look at him, and then did the most surprising thing. She dropped her head onto his lap, and sighed. Ray once again froze. "I don't know if Charlie will forgive me for what I said, and I don't know if I'll forgive Mo."

Ray stopped being tensed up, and started stroking her hair as a sign of comfort. This was so...weird. He couldn't remember a time when they hated each other anymore. "Come on. You and Charlie are close, right?" He felt her nod in his lap. "And you and Mo do have differences, but you're still friends. Let me help you make amends with them."

"Ray, I've always loved Mo. When I first met her, she was great. Talented, smart, and a good girl. But truth be told, for a while now, she's been a bossy, controlling bitch."

"Stella!"

"It's true," she shrugged.

"I get why you're mad now, but why were you so mad before? Mo didn't do anything to you in the past."

It was Stella's turn to tense up. She didn't answer Ray's question, but instead danced around it. "I don't know how all this is gonna end," she muttered.

"Answer me, Yamada," Ray commanded.

"Uh, no. I think I'm good. It's nothing, really."

"Bullshit."

Stella glared up at him. "What did you say?"

Ray forced her head off his lap, and stood up quickly, ignoring the shoot of pain it sent through his head. "I said bullshit. There is something you're keeping from me. Possibly from everyone. You're being really stubborn, you won't accept my apology, and I knew that'd probably happen, but for you to avoid my question and not accept any help I wanna offer you is absolute bullshit!" he hissed.

She stood up as well. "It's none of your business, Ray."

"I think it is. I just want to make things right again, ok? Everything's falling apart, and don't say this was you. It was all me. And I'm _sorry. _But please, just don't hate Mo forever. You don't have to tell me why you despise her so much, I guess. But I'd like you to."

Stella thought over this. It was true that she wanted someone to help her be okay again, but could it be Ray? He just waltzed into her life and became her friend like, literally yesterday. But he's not so bad, and he could understand her, just not as good as Charlie. She needed to tell someone that she loved Charlie. She wanted so bad for someone to know. A diary (_Private journal, _she corrected herself) would not suffice. So she told Ray.

"It's not that I hate _her,_" Stella managed to say, "I just don't like...who she's _with._"

Ray stared at her. "Let me get this straight. Do you hate...Charlie?"

Stella almost laughed at how slow Ray was. "Quite the contrary," she smiled a little, "I'm in love with Charlie."

Ray's eyes widened a little. "How long?"

"Since like, hmm...January, February...forever."

"Long time," Ray commented.

"I know." Stella sighed, sitting herself back down on the couch. "I just don't know how to act around them, when they kiss, and hug..."

"I never would've thought you would fall for him. You just seemed like good friends."

"Well, aren't I just full of surprises?" Stella joked. Ray sat back down in his seat and looked at Stella, who was avoiding his gaze. To fall in love and not have them love you back was not a feeling Ray was familiar with, but he's knows the feeling of loneliness.

"It's ok, Stells. Whenever you need to talk, I'm here."

So that's when she told him everything. She let out all the frustration, she described her feelings for Charlie with words that seemed almost poetic, she just let it out.

When she finally stopped talking, Ray told her, "You and Mo need to go back to the way you once were. And don't let your feelings for Charlie get in the way of your friendship with either of them."

"You're right."

"Huh? I am?"

"Yes, doofus," Stella punched his shoulder playfully. "Let me fix myself up, ok? Then, let's go to Charlie's."

"Charlie!"

"Charlie, we need to talk to you."

"Come on man. It's Scott and Sabrina. Open the door!"

Charlie flung open his door the second he heard it was Scott and Sabrina. He didn't really feel the need to speak to anyone else.

Scott made himself at home, while Sabrina wrapped her arms around Charlie in a comforting hug. "You alright, Charlie?"

"Sabrina, what kind of question is that?"

"Right, sorry." Sabrina let go of him to sit next to Scott.

"Wanna know something? My girlfriend is mad at me for something that I didn't even know I was doing at the time, and I had sex with my best friend, who was a virgin. A _fucking virgin!_"

Scott and Sabrina were shocked. Stella lost her virginity just a day ago, and they had _never _seen Charlie so mad.

"Charlie, don't beat yourself up for this. None of this was meant to happen," Scott tried to reassure him.

Charlie just shook his head. That didn't stop him from feeling guilty about what happened with Stella. "Stella was supposed to have her first time with someone she loved, someone that mattered. Not..." He once again shook his head before he could reveal how he really felt about that night.

Sabrina, however, saw through him, a skill that was a blessing and a curse to the band. "Is there...something we should know?"

Charlie knew she would push, and hell, she could _push, _so he saved himself a big argument. "I liked it."

"What?"

"I liked it, ok? It was one the best nights of my life, and I'm not even dating her. I don't even like her that way. Does that count as cheating?"

Scott was taken aback, but he answered before Sabrina could. "No, man. I'll say it again, you didn't know. But if you were sober enough to remember it..."

Charlie scoffed. "Remember it. I remember everything. Every noise, every touch, every single second that we spent.I can't…" Charlie kicked the wall in frustration.

"Calm down, Charlie. You should talk with Stella about this," Sabrina tried to suggest.

"And say _what, _Sabrina? 'Hey Stella, I love Mo, but I really enjoyed the sex. We should do it again sometime, yeah?'"

"Delgado," Sabrina warned. Another thing about Sabrina: She was beautiful and sweet as can be, but when she used your last name, **she meant business. **

Charlie pulled himself together to listen to her. "Yes?"

"Talk to her, ok? I know she needs to see you. Trust me, I know girls."

"Ok, fine. I trust you. I'll talk to her."

Charlie didn't know that right when he said those words, Stella was already arriving at his house with Ray.

"How do I look?" Stella asked Ray the minute he parked on the driveway.

"Like you _haven't _been crying a river, so I think we can go inside now," Ray answered.

Stella nodded at him, and together they walked up to Charlie's front porch. "You ring it," Stella told Ray.

Ray rolled his eyes at how childish she was being, and raised his hand to ring the doorbell. Charlie opened the door, and when he saw the pair, he didn't say a word, and just stepped aside.

Ray reluctantly passed through, but Stella didn't know how she felt when she brushed past Charlie.

"Well, look who's here!" exclaimed Scott.

"Yeah, yay," Stella muttered.

"Stella? Can you come upstairs?" Charlie asked. Stella gave him a look of approval, knowing that she couldn't say no, but at the same time, she couldn't say _anything _either.

Charlie walked up the stairs, Stella right at his heels. Once they reached the bedroom, Charlie gestured for her to walk past him and he shut the door behind them.

"I...I don't know what to say, Stella," Charlie blurted.

"Me either," She responded.

"Can I just start by saying I'm confused?"

Stella looked up. "About?"

"Who's fault this really is, why things happened the way they did..."

"We were drunk. Besides, you can't be mad for taking my virginity. For all we know, I could've started it-"

"I did."

"Huh?"

Charlie stepped closer to her, and grabbed her hand to pull her to sit down with him. "I was sober enough to remember everything. I was the one to initiate the first kiss. And I could've let you stop me, I could've stopped myself, but I didn't. Because, this is hard to explain, but...it felt like in that moment, I wanted you. I don't know how, I don't know why." Charlie stared into Stella's eyes. She could've melted at that moment.

He continued to stare, and she wondered if maybe this was finally the day when Charlie Delgado would be hers. They could finally be together. He started to lean, like he was gonna kiss her.

That's when she knew it couldn't happen. Not like this.

"Well," She started, "It's all over. Maybe it was an illiusion. You had alcohol-"

"But you don't understand. Last night was amazing," He revealed.

Stella's heart raced. "To be honest, I liked it too."

"You did?"

"Yeah," Stella said, a little bit more at ease now.

"Well, we could get over this? We're best friends, we don't need to get hung up on it, right?"

"Right," She agreed.

"Now, we've both got a little making up to do with Mo." Stella nodded, and they both stood up. But before they got to the door, Charlie spoke again.

"Stells?"

She turned around. "Yes, Charlie?"

Charlie walked forward again. "I still feel guilty for being your first time, but I'm just glad it meant something to you. I'm glad you didn't throw yourself at whoever would take you. You don't have to do that. You're my best friend, you're _special_."

Stella almost cried, and then Charlie pressed his soft lips to her forehead before opening the door for her to walk through. She would savour the feeling of his lips against her skin.

By now, Mo was done crying her heart out. The Indian girl was randomly writing comforting nothings to herself, some things along the lines of, "Charlie loves you and you love Charlie. Charlie loves you and you love Charlie."

The knock at her door broke her out of her creative trance. She rushed downstairs, hoping that Charlie would be there. Her prayers were answered. Charlie was at the door - with Stella.

"Come on in," Mo said, staring at Stella, who didn't stare back. Mo sighed mentally, before moving aside for the pair on her porch. They stepped in hesistantly, but nonetheless were inside in a snap, like they had to get out of the sun.

Stella sat awkwardly on the very edge of Mo's couch, while Charlie was standing next to Mo, grasping her hand.

"Mo, I'm-"

"No. I am. I was careless, I just let you do whatever. I'm sorry."

Charlie simply shook his head and smiled. He drew Mo into his arms, and Mo smiled just as warmly into his shoulder. "I won't let last night happen again."

Stella gulped audibly, trying not to take those words too seriously. After their everlasting hug was over, Mo sat next to Stella, who shifted the last few inches away. She still wasn't sure if she was forgiving Mo.

"Are you ok?" Mo asked.

"I'm still really mad right now," She replied.

"You have every right to be. My mind was in the gutter. I let my anger take over. I just hope we're still friends. You can sure hold a grudge though, so..."

Stella giggled. "Hey, I'm still mad at you for the last time you made jokes on me."

Mo smiled. "So, you forgive me?"

Stella sighed, knowing that she couldn't just throw away their friendship. "Come here, my little Indian princess!" The two girls embraced, both thinking the same thing - _I'm happy that things are back to the way they were._

Well...not quite.

It seems the band left out one tiny little detail.

Stella invited Ray to the next rehearsal, much to the suspicion of the rest of the girls of Lemonade Mouth.

Wen, Scott, and Sabrina weren't there, so Mo cornered Olivia as they were waiting.

"Ok, I'm just gonna say what we're both thinking. Those two are _dating._"

"So dating. They're really cute together, but it's all just so sudden, you know?" Olivia whispered.

"Yeah. I'm just glad that _almost _all of us found someone," Mo said suggestively.

As if on cue, the rest of the band arrived. Olivia smiled mischeviously, which Mo raised her eyebrow at, because Olivia never did that. Ever.

To confirm the weird look, the blonde girl walked right up to Wen, who gave her a smile, and was taken aback when she grabbed him by the neck and crashed their lips together.

As they kissed, there was slience, until Stella and Ray whistled and cat-called, Scott and Sabrina applauded, and Mo was saying, "Finally! Yes!" Charlie was just smiling at the happy couple.

Wen and Olivia pulled apart, with huge smiles on their faces.

"I thought we were just gonna tell them," Wen said breathlessly, obviously still shocked.

"Changed my mind?" Olivia blushed, going back to her shy demeanor.

"Yes!" Stella ran up to them, throwing an arm around both of them. "It's finally happened! What took you two so long?"

The band laughed. "Can we get to rehearsal now?" Olivia suggested.

"Sure, but we're not letting you go afterwards!"

The band started to play their music, and Ray smiled at the performance, and didn't miss the longing look Stella gave Charlie. Nor did he miss her wincing in between songs.

Finally, it came to Stella. She had been feeling dizzy all day, and it all hit her. She dropped her guitar and ran out of the garage. Ray followed, feeling very concerned. Mo tried to leave them be, but she was too suspicious of the two, and followed as well.

Ray finally stood in front of the bathroom, where the door was shut, and there were faint sounds of puking. Stella walked out, feeling horrible. Mo hid quickly so she couldn't see her.

"Ray," She whispered. Ray put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"I...think I'm pregnant."

Mo snuck out, feeling her heart start to beat fast, and her head start to spin.

She was _not _expecting that.

**Thoughts? REVIEW PLEASE! They make more Wenlivia, and a better chance of Starlie fluff!**

**And since I'm such a jerk for making you guys wait so long, you get a sneak peek of the next chapter right now.**

_"Kiss me."_

_"What? No."_

_"Ugh, don't worry, I had a lot of mouthwash before I walked out of the bathroom."_

_"I don't care. I'm not kissing you."_

_"Dude-"_

_"No."_

_Once Stella heard footsteps, she let out an overdramatic, "Oh, Ray!" and threw her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his in the world's most awkward kiss._

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**LoveIsInBloom xoxo**


End file.
